Ginny Weasley et l'année des ténèbres
by fanHPTW
Summary: Poudlard aux mains de Rogue du point de vu de Ginny . Revu et corrigée par Lili.
1. Arrivée à poudlard

**Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Chapitre 1 Retour à Poudlard : L'AD ressuscite

* * *

Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra qu'il y ait la guerre. On le sait bien.  
On n'aime pas ça, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire. On dit que c'est le destin …

J'embrasse ma mère une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train. Elle me sert contre elle malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce premier septembre.

« Sois prudente !», me glisse t'elle à l'oreille.

Pour la première fois je suis seule avec ma mère sur le quai, car malheureusement je suis la seule de ma famille à retourner à Poudlard cette année.

Elle n'a pas envie que j'y aille. Cependant, comme avait dit mon père, on n'a pas le choix, et, personnellement, je préfère ça plutôt que de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, ce que j'ai fait depuis que Ron, Harry et Hermione sont partis. Il y a eu cette nouvelle loi comme quoi Poudlard était obligatoire. Rogue est désormais le nouveaux directeur. Rogue... l'assassin de Dumbledore. Évidement ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione ne retourneront à Poudlard cette année. Les choses ont changé. Le ministère est tombé sous le pouvoir des Mangemorts. Harry était devenu l'indésirable numéro 1. Rechercher pour, tenez vous bien, le meurtre de Dumbledore.

De plus les Nés-Moldus sont traqués, sont soumis à des interrogatoires sous prétexte qu'ils auraient volé leur magie. N'importe quoi ! Comme si c'était possible !

Tout ça pour dire que Poudlard est un lieux très dangereux pour Ron, Hermione et Harry. Un lieu dangereux pour moi également d'ailleurs.

Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles d'aucun membre de l'Ordre, mais les contacter est trop dangereux pour eux, comme pour nous. On a déjà été durement interrogés cet été ,pendant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, à la limite de la torture ( heureusement, ils n'ont pas trouvé les photos de moi et Harry cachées sous le plancher de ma chambre). Du coup, on espère juste qu'ils s'en sortent bien. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont vivants, leur mort ou leur capture aurait fait la une du journal. C'est pourquoi j'ai une boule au ventre à chaque fois que j'ouvre la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je trouve vite le compartiment où Neville et Luna sont déjà en train de discuter. Comploter plutôt. Comme si on allait se laisser faire. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

« Je disais à Luna qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose contre Rogue. Il est temps de faire revivre l'Armée de Dumbledore», me dit Neville.

« Bonne idée ! Il va falloir que l'on recrute, que l'on trouve un lieu de réunion, que l'on planifie les choses à faire...», je sentis en moi une envie de révolte contre le meurtrier de notre ancien directeur.

« J'aimais bien l'AD et c'est le meilleur hommage que l'on puisse faire à Dumbledore », renchérit Luna.

« C'est incroyable que cet assassin devienne directeur. Tu-Sais-Qui a mis le grappin sur Poudlard. », soupira Neville.

« Je pense que les professeurs ne l'accepteront pas. », dit Luna.

« Ils n'ont pas trop le choix, si Rogue est directeur... », répondis-je sombrement.

« C'est tout simplement horrible ! », dit Neville.

Le reste du voyage nous servit à planifier le début de l'année : communication (une fois n'est pas coutume, les faux galions seront utiles), recrutement, lieux de réunions, action. ( Perso je suis pour le poison contre la maison Serpentard, un qui qui tue de manière lente et douloureuse... et non je ne suis pas meurtrière ou sadique, j'ai juste un besoin de vengeance, puis soyons franc : Crabbe et Goyle ne seront pas de grandes pertes ...).

« Il faut protéger les premières et secondes années et leur apprendre à se défendre », proposa Neville.

« Oui ! Ce qu'Harry nous a appris peut leur être utile ! », dit Luna.

Les innocents sont malheureusement les premières victimes. Je me sens mal pour les jeune de 11 ans excités à l'idée de voir Poudlard.

Notre discussion porte aussi sur ce que Rogue a prévu de faire pour Poudlard, quel sera le nouveau règlement... Nous tiendrons tête à toutes les injustices.

Mon cœur est plus léger car même si ce n'est pas grand chose, moi aussi, je me bats. Et ça fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Demelza, une de mes amies et coéquipière de Quiddicht vient me saluer. On parle de la possible suppression de la Coupe.

"On pourra toujours aller faire un tour sur le terrain", la rassurai-je.

Sûr ce, on termina le voyage par une bataille explosive. Le mieux était de garder un semblant de normalité.

Le voyage prit fin et, après avoir adressé un signe de la main à Hagrid, je monte dans la calèche. Je souris en apercevant Poudlard. Pendant une fraction de secondes j'eus l'impression que tout était comme avant, que le château serait aussi chaleureux que d'habitude, que l'on serait tous en sécurité. Un endroit où mon seul soucis aurait été de faire face aux devoirs et examens, de remporter la coupe de Quiddicht, de trouver les meilleurs endroits pour embrasser Harry sous le nez de mon frère. J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir vivre comme toute étudiante de mon âge mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Une illusion bien sûr, rien n'était comme avant. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et aucun endroit n'est en sécurité. Ni personne.

« A quel point ça va être différent cette année ? » demandai-je à voix haute.

La réponse à ma question me fut donnée lorsqu'on fut brutalement fouillés par deux mangemorts.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Un Boursouflet. Il fait parti de la liste des animaux autorisés à Poudlard", sifflai-je.

"Pour l'instant, suivant !", gronda l'homme.

"Au moins il y en a un qui s'amuse.", dit sombrement Neville en montrant Rusard. Il était en effet ravi d'aider à fouiller les élèves.

" Vous avez remarqué", dit Luna, "ils ne fouillent pas les Serpentards ".

"Evidemment", dit Neville.

"Le nouveau régime n'est pas réputé pour être équitable.", fis-je remarquer.

Le pire fut quand on rentra dans la Grande Salle...

* * *

Merci a Lili pour la corection


	2. le banquet

**Encore une fois rien de m'appartient-bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 2: Le banquet**

C'est en effet comme si le château avait perdu son âme. Le temps s'est beaucoup rafraîchi, il pleut, comme pour annoncer un mauvais présage. Pire que tout, le Grande Salle me parait inconnue, sombre, vide, froide. Beaucoup d'élèves ne sont plus là, étant de familles Moldues, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je m'assois à côté de Neville.

"C'est horrible", soufflai-je.

« Oui, raison de plus pour mener la vie dure à Rogue ! », dit Neville.

« On dirait un cauchemar », dit Parvati qui s'était installée à coté de moi , « j'ai toujours cru que Poudlard serait un lieu sûr ! ».

" Ca ne l'est plus à cause de Rogue ", répondis-je.

« Tu as vu, ceux qui nous ont fouillé, ce sont les deux nouveaux professeurs », me dit Neville.

Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs : Rogue est à la place de Dumbledore, ce qui me fait enrager. Comment ose-t-il se tenir là tranquillement après le crime odieux de l'année dernière ? Sans aucun remord ? A part ça, en effet, deux nouveaux professeurs sont assis à la table. Comme l'a fait remarquer Neville, ce sont les mêmes personnes qui nous ont fouillé. Je les hais dès le premier coup d'œil. Je me jure de tout faire pour contrecarrer leurs plans. Ils sont sûrement de son côté.

« Il manque un professeur de DCFM et d'étude des Moldus. Il parait que c'est obligatoire maintenant, bizarre non … Depuis quand les Mangemorts s'intéressent aux Moldus ? » demandais-je.

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est que je me disais. C'est louche. Mais c'est ce qui est écrit dans la Gazette... », me répond Neville.

On aurait pu penser que la matière aurait été supprimée. J'ai un horrible pressentiment mais je me tais. Je suis aussi convaincue que Charity Burbage n'a pas démissionné de son plein gré. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle a certainement été torturée voir tuée. Simplement parce qu'elle défendait les Moldus et né-Moldus. Génial le nouveau régime, fantastique, vive la liberté d'expression!

Rogue fait son discours où il répète ce qu'il ait dit dans la Gazette à propos des valeurs et traditions de Poudlard (mais bien sûr). Qu'il garde ses grands discours pour ceux qui veulent bien les entendre. Nous, on sait qu'il a tué Dumbledore. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié en tant que professeur, dur, froid, ne faisant aucun compliment, cassant les élèves en difficultés. Cependant, j'étais loin d'être nulle en Potion et j'arrivais à avoir des notes convenables. Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté.

Il nous informe qu'Alecto Carrow enseignera l'étude des Moldus et Amytus la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qu'ils sont aussi responsables de la discipline. Au moins on sait quelles têtes ont nos ennemis. Entre nous, c'est la guerre.

Mcgonagall procède à la Répartition. A son regard je sais qu'elle aussi n'apprécie pas plus que moi ce qui se passe. Enfin ! Au moins la cérémonie se passe comme avant et nous faisons de la place pour accueillir les nouveaux Gryfondors. J'applaudit chaque nouvelle recrue comme le veux la tradition et comme j'ai été applaudit moi même il y a six ans. Les premières années défilent. Des gamins de 11 ans qui ne sauront jamais ce qu'est vraiment Poudlard. Je suis furieuse.

Le repas apparaît mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête. Je me force un peu à manger quand même. Bien que les plats soient délicieux, la nourriture me semble amère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ceux qui meurent , qui sont en fuite et qui ne sont pas là pour partager le festin.

On commence tout de suite le recrutement et lorsque l'on en parle à Seamus, il accepte tout de suite de nous aider à remettre l'AD sur pieds.

« On utilisera les faux galions, pour communiquer. Faut que l'on essaie de réunir tout le monde et de recruter de nouveaux membres».

Je comprends pourquoi il est si enthousiaste : son meilleur ami Dean est lui aussi en cavale. Comme tant d'autre.

« Je les ai amélioré pour que l'on s'envoie des messages, Hermione m'a montré le sortilège », dis-je très fière de moi.

« Génial », dit Neville.

« Rogue va devenir fou », dit Seamus avec un sourire sadique.

Parvatie, Padma et Lavande sont aussi avec nous. Nous remontons ensuite dans les dortoirs en silence, il me parait vide car deux de mes camarades né-Moldus sont partis se cacher avec leurs parents. Nous somme donc plus que trois dans le dortoir. Neville et Seamus doivent aussi se sentir seul car Harry, Ron et Dean ne sont pas là. Ça doit leur faire bizarre de partager le dortoir seulement à deux. L'avantage c'est que, du coup, on peut s'étaler. Autant essayer de voir le côté positif même si ce n'est qu'une mince consolation. En soupirant je défais ma valise et nourris Harold, mon boursouflet. J'échange ensuite deux-trois mots avec Demelza.

Je me mets rapidement en pyjama et me couche n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. De tout façon, mes relation avec mes camarades de dortoir sont superficielles. Je n'étais pas très causante lors de ma première année. Par la suite je me suis plus liée avec Hermione, Luna et Neville, puis plus tard avec les filles de l'année en dessous comme Demelza

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Poudlard me semble froid, différent, inconnu et dangereux. Je sens mon cœur battre très vite. Je sais que je désobéis à ma mère. Je ne suis pas prudente. Pour me donner du courage, je pense à tous ceux qui ne sont pas là, à L'AD, à notre combat. Une chose est certaine je ne laisserai pas des Mangemorts prendre le pouvoir de Poudlard. Jamais.

Sur ma table de nuit je regarde le faux galion et me je me sens un peu mieux, je ne suis pas seule, je ne lutte pas seule. Et puis je m'en fiche d'avoir des ennuis, du moment qu'il y en a d'autres pour continuer le combat, que L'AD survive. Nous sommes en période de guerre. Peut-être que grâce à nous, un jour, Poudlard redeviendra ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il doit être. Peut être qu'un jour les Ténèbres seront repoussées. Seulement je ne sais pas à quel prix. Et ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Bien sûr, je pense également à Harry. Où est-il ? Le reverrai-je un jour ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? Je préfère éviter de penser que je ne les reverrai jamais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'avais accepté leur décision, je m'y étais préparée, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Mais cela na ne plaisait pas pour autant. Je pris tous les Dieux du monde pour les revoir vivants. Entendre à nouveaux le rire de Ron, la voix d'Hermione, si douée pour me conseiller, sentir à nouveau la douce pression des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes. Ce sont mes désirs les plus chers.

La douce pression des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes, ses bras si chaleureux, fait pour moi, le battement de son coeur... Chaque détail de son visage, de son sourire, de son rire, le son de sa voix... 

Je m'endors enfin d'un sommeil agité. Et je dois lutter contre la fatigue toute la journée du lendemain. Néanmoins, je suis suffisamment éveillée pour noter que ce n'était plus Poudlard mais un enfer. J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps où Ombrage était directrice, mais en pire. Pas un rire, pas un sourire. Partout des visages tendus, tristes... Je suis pas la seule à craindre pour des êtres chers.


	3. Premiers jours de cours

_voici le chapitre 3. Desolée pour le retard _

_Harry Potter n'appartient pas . __ Bonne lecture !_

_commentaires , remarques , suggestions sont les bienvenues! C'est aussi un moyen de rendre l'histoire encore meilleure. _

* * *

Le deuxième jour de classe nous avons eu des "nouvelles" d'Harry, Ron et Hermione par la Gazette. Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la première page: «Effraction au Ministère, Harry Potter, indésirable n°1 aperçu. »

« Que sont-ils allés faire au Ministère ? C'est du suicide !», je m'écrie d'une voix aigüe en parcourant l'article des yeux.

Où est l'endroit le plus dangereux pour Harry ? Le Ministère. Et où est-ce qu'il va ? Au Ministère. Evidemment ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. A croire qu'il n'a aucun instinct de survie. Un jour, je finirai par mourir de crise cardiaque.

« Aucune idée », me dit Neville.

« Il avait sûrement des choses importantes à y faire », dit Luna.

Oui sûrement, il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça. Je respire à fond. Ils s'en sont sortis tous les trois après tout… et on a la preuve qu'ils sont vivants.

« Ça va Ginny ? », me demande Neville, « tu es toute pâle, ils ne sont pas blessés, ils sont vivants… ».

« Ça va, je me fais juste du souci pour eux. »

Du coup, je me motive à fond pour L'AD. Être calme : ne pas attaquer les Carrow et Rogue de front, ça ne sert à rien, à part recevoir des coups de couteau - la nouvelle mode.

On se contente donc de recruter et mener des actions souterraines, réconforter les élèves les plus jeunes et leurs apprendre à se défendre…

En tant qu'ancienne petite amie d'Harry, sœur de Ron et amie d'Hermione, je suis très surveillée. Neville aussi. Luna un peu moins mais on lui reproche de traîner avec nous. Pour l'instant les Carrow n'ont rien sur nous et nous ne leurs sommes utiles que vivants. Pour l'instant...

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne les Carrow : je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent être pire qu'Ombrage, mais pourtant si. Ça existe. Il n'y a plus de Défense contre la Magie Noire mais de la Magie Noire tout court. Tout simplement horrible. J'ai été frappée pour avoir refusé de pratiquer certains sorts peu recommandables mais que, quelqu'un comme Bellatrix doit adorer. En ce qui concerne l'Etude des Moldus, j'ai dû mal à supporter ce que j'entends. J'ai envie de hurler que je ne suis pas d'accord. Que tout cela n'est pas vrai.

« Vous devez savoir que les Moldus sont stupides… que c'est à cause d'eux que nous sommes contraint de vivre en clandestinité, le mariage entre un Sorcier et un Moldu est la chose la plus répugnante qui soit, les Nées-Moldus que l'on peut appeler Sang de Bourbes ne sont pas des Sorciers, ce sont des voleurs, des usurpateurs, il est temps que les Sang Purs prennent le pouvoir... ».

Point de vue discipline, je regrette aussi les retenues d'Ombrage. Les Carow sont très imaginatifs concernant les punitions et les moyens de tortures. Le sortilège Doloris est à la mode, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, les coups de couteau aussi. Et ce sont les plus innocents qui en souffrent. Comme toujours. Le nouveau régime est bâtit sur l'injustice et la violence.

Le bon point, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très intelligents, résultat, ils ne savent pas que c'est moi et Neville qui avons peint : "Armée de Dumbledore : la bataille continue !". Ni qu'une vingtaine d'élèves se sont joint à nous en toute illégalité car on n'a pas le droit de se réunir en équipe ou de faire parti d'une association ou d'un club sans l'autorisation de Rogue ou des Carrow. Rogue non plus n'avait aucunes preuves contre nous, même s'il nous soupçonne. Ou plutôt qu'il sait très bien que c'est nous. Sans doute n'a t'il pas le courage de s'occuper de nous ou alors c'est une tache trop basse pour lui. Après avoir tué Dumbledore, s'occuper d'une poignée d'adolescents doit lui sembler peu intéressant.

On le voit rarement Rogue et je suppose que "Face de Serpent" doit l'appeler ailleurs.

C'était aussi nous qui avons libéré une première année enfermée dans les cachots. Nous avons aussi convaincu Peeves de rendre la vie des Carrow infernale. Ce qu'il fait avec grand plaisir. Bref, la vie dans le château suis son cours, un peu moins aisée. Nous nous soutenons et essayons d'être le plus heureux possible. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Pour les nouvelles extérieures on a pas grand choses.

Hagrid refuse de nous dire ce qui se passe pour l'Ordre.

« De toute façon, je ne sais pas grand choses » nous dit-il

La recherche des informations cachées par la Gazette fait partie de notre combat. Et on veut savoir comment vont nos proches. Ma mère m'avait assuré que mon père, Fred, George et Bill étaient toujours en bonne santé et je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien (mensonge nécessaire mais qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ?).

Nous avons aussi organisé l'approvisionnement de farces et attrapes dans toute l'école, histoire d'apporter un peu d'humour et de gaieté. Mais ce n'est pas facile de faire oublier tous les morts et toutes les disparitions. Les rumeurs les plus sombres circulent sur Voldemort. Toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Cependant, nous restons calmes et nous gardons la tête froide. Personnellement, je pense pas que Voldemort ait le pouvoir d'être à plusieurs endroit à la fois, ni qu'il soit capable de tuer par un simple regard ou un simple touché.

Autre chose importante: le professeur McGonagall a réunit notre équipe de Quidditch restante pour nous dire que l'on a le droit de reformer notre équipe (Harry, Ron et Katie ne sont plus là évidement donc il manque pas mal de joueurs et on va avoir du boulot.)

« Je compte sur vous pour organiser les essais au plus vite», nous dit-elle après un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement ardu. "Et miss Weasley je vous donne le badge de capitaine. Ne le prenez pas mal si je vous dit que j'avais espéré que ce soit un autre élève qui le porte mais compte tenue des circonstances...".

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi", assurai-je. En effet je compte bien rendre hommage à Harry. Il aura de quoi être fier de moi, surtout que je demande pas mieux de mettre la pâtée aux Serpents.

* * *

_Noubliez pas la review: ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'un travail est apprécier. Les remarques constructives m'aide a progresser dans l'écriture et les idées et suggestions sont toujours bonnes à prendre. de plus si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais._


	4. cours et retenue

Quatriéme chapitre: cours et retenue, toujours corrigé par Lili

Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas

* * *

Je suis contente que le week-end arrive. Même si nous avons beaucoup de devoirs, je n'ai plus à subir les cours des Carrow. Avec l'équipe, on s'était mis d'accord pour organiser les essais de Quidditch dans l'après-midi. C'est un véritable plaisir de retrouver le terrain. Je m'échauffe, je fais des passes avec Demelza et tourbillonne dans les airs, les soucis oubliés.

Après avoir observé plusieurs candidats potentiels, je me résigne à prendre le poste d'attrapeur, les autres n'ayant pas le niveau (Il faut dire qu'Harry a mis la barre haute.). On annonce aussi à McLaggen que, non, on ne veut pas de lui comme gardien, c'est un deuxième année plein de promesses qui occupe le poste. Seamus prend le poste de poursuiveur avec une jeune fille de troisième année qui fait du bon travail avec lui et Demelza. Nous n'avons pas une équipe brillante mais ça tient quand même la route.

Heureusement !

Le bon vieux Slughorn continue d'organiser ses petites soirées. Si Harry et Hermione avaient été là, j'aurais pu y passer un bon moment. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je trouve donc une excuse pour ne pas y aller car je n'ai pas envie de parler à McLaggen, Zabini ou encore Smith.

D'ailleurs, à propos de potins : Zabini profite de l'absence de Malfoy pour mettre la main sur Parkinson. Smith, McLaggen et Michael Corner (mon ex-petit-ami qui a visiblement du mal à piger que c'est fini entre nous) sont convaincus que je devrais me consoler de l'absence d'Harry dans leurs bras (Beurk, non merci) et se font concurrence. Perso, je ne sais pas à qui je donne la médaille du garçon le plus lourd. Je reste donc avec Neville qui m'aide à faire un devoir de Botanique. Avec lui, aucune ambiguïté, c'est un ami et rien de plus. J'envoie un message à Luna grâce aux galions pour lui dire où on est.

"De la petite rousse à ma chère amie : suis avec notre botaniste préféré à la bibliothèque."

"De ton amie pour la vie à la rousse foudroyante : j'arrive !"

Ensuite nous nous penchons chacun de notre coté sur nos devoirs d'Etude de Moldu qu'aucun d'entre nous avons envie de faire. Hors de question que j'approuve ce qu'elle met dans ses cours. C'est elle l'animal répugnant et dégoûtant, pas les Moldus, ni les Nés-Moldus. De toute façon, je n'ai pris aucune note. Rien n'est digne d'être retenu.

« Je suis tenté de rendre copie blanche », me dit Neville.

« Ou de la décrire elle comme un animal », répondis-je.

« Et si on donnait notre point de vue », dit Luna qui nous avait rejoint.

« Du moment que ça la fait enrager", dit Neville.

Et en effet, elle fut furieuse lorsqu'elle me rendit ma copie le vendredi.

« Alors », me dit-elle, « on pense que les Moldus sont intelligents ».

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Je le pense, oui ».

« Vous avez zéro à votre devoir (Je m'en fiche). Vous êtes une ignoble petite traîtresse à votre sang Weasley, comme toute votre famille. »

« Je considère ça comme un compliment. »

La gifle fusa. Les visages sont tournés vers moi.

« 50 points de moins à Gryffondor, et une semaine de retenue. Estimez-vous heureuse que ce ne soit pas d'avantage ! Ah, et je pense que Mr Londubat et Miss Lovegood vont se joindre à vous, leurs devoirs sont désastreux, ainsi que les soeurs Patil et Miss Brown qui n'ont rien rendu, donc retenue aussi. Il est temps que certains se soumette au régime. Je vous préviens tous, si qui que ce soit se rebelle, ils en payeront les conséquences. J'espère avoir été claire ».

Pour elle, retenue veut dire torture. En gros, on est censé trier des archives mais les Carrows nous surveillent et nous entaillent la peau avec un couteau lorsqu'on est trop lent à leur goût. De plus, on ne peut pas discuter car ils sont derrière notre dos. Il est bien après minuit lorsqu'ils nous laissent sortir. Mes mains et mon visage sont en sang. Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire nos devoirs ni de s'occuper de l'AD et ou de s'entrainer au Quidditch. Je suis épuisée, mes joues ont perdu leur couleur. Et l'année faisait que commencer.

Mais malgré cela je refuse de baisser les bras. Ils peuvent tout me prendre, me torturer, me retirer mes privilèges mais ils n'auront pas ma liberté de penser. Les semaines qui suivirent furent un peu dans le même genre. MacGonnagal nous demande d'être prudent lorsque l'on a affaire avec les Carrows.

\- Je suis fière que vous défendiez les valeurs de Gryffondor et du professeur Dumbledore, mais les Carrows sont des Mangemorts, ils n'auront aucun scrupule à vous torturer, ils ont Rogue derrière eux, alors faites très attention à vous.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on laisse tomber les plans prévus pour le soir : réceptionner une boite de produits Weasley, les hiboux sont contrôlés et les passages secrets condamnés, ce qui rend l'approvisionnement difficile. Grâce aux faux galions, on reste en contact avec Fred et George et on leur transmet le moment où on peut recevoir la marchandise en toute sécurité. Le hibou arrive donc très tard le soir (quand les Carrows et Rogue dorment) dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il faut ensuite cacher le tout dans la Salle sur Demande sans se faire prendre par Rusard qui patrouille toutes les nuits. Nous avons aussi volé le parchemin indiquant les heures où les Carrows font leur ronde, pour ne pas tomber sur eux (Seamus avait créé une diversion nous permettant d'aller fouiller leur bureau).

Enfin je suis convaincue que tout est possible, il suffit d'avoir grandit avec Fred et George et d'avoir un peu de culot ! Donc, ce soir la, j'attends avec Neville, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati, le fameux paquet. Le faux galion brûle dans ma main.

"Des rois des farces à notre sœurette : paquet envoyé."

« Ils viennent de l'envoyer.», je signale à Neville.

« Je préviens Luna.», répondit-il.

"Du mordu de botanique à notre excentrique préférée : livraison effectuée, on vous attend !".

"De la future directrice du Chicaneur à l'amoureux des plantes : OK on arrive.".

Poudre d'obscurité en main, les bras chargés, nous sortons dans le couloir où Luna et Padma nous attendent.

« Y a tout ?».

« Oui, dépêchons !».

Pour plus de sécurité, on part deux par deux, par des chemins séparés.

On arrive tous devant la Salle sur Demande qui se transforme en une salle remplie d'étagères où nous entreposons notre butin.

C'est de nouveaux par deux que l'on retourne au dortoir. Demain, on pourra distribuer tout ça à tous les membres de l'AD, ainsi qu'a quelques élèves de confiance. Nous avons organisé une fois par semaine des sessions d'entraînement où nous apprenons aux jeunes années à se défendre face aux mauvais sorts que nous apprenons en cours de Magie Noire (je ne fait que semblant de les lançer en cours et me protège contre ceux lancés par des Serpentards vicieux). Nous étions nombreux à recevoir des retenues ,et Neville et Seamus ont reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux car ils refusaient de lancer des Impardonnables.

En plus de s'assurer de la distribution des produits Weasley, ça devient une urgence de se fournir en cicatrisant, histoire de ne pas passer notre temps à l'infirmerie. Certain, comme Crabbe et Goyle sont très heureux de cette situation. Ils adorent torturer les gens, pas étonnant quand on a des pères mangemorts. Ils rêvent eux même de le devenir. La question que je me pose c'est : où est Malfoy ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas reprit les cours ?

« Je me pose la même question.", me dit Neville, "Il a sûrement rejoint le rang des Mangemorts !».

« Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire que les Malfoy étaient en disgrâce après notre escapade au Ministère.», répondis-je, « Flûte voila McLaggen ! Je te retrouve au déjeuner d'accord !».

Je me dirige vers les couloirs, marchant vite vers mon cours suivant, n'ayant pas envie de passer du temps avec McLaggen qui se dirige droit vers moi plein d'espoir. J'envoie, via mon galion, un message de demande d'aide à Neville.

"De la fille assaillie par les garçons à mon meilleur ami : retient-le stp !".

"De ton ami dévoué à la pauvre victime de son succès : je l'ai envoyé dans la mauvaise direction !"

"De la fille éternellement reconnaissante à son super ami : merci je te revaudrai ça."

En souriant, je me rends en cours. Ça fait du bien d'avoir de vrai bons amis. Je pense à ce que cette année aurait pu être si Rogue et Voldemort n'avaient pas tout gâché. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été tué, Ron, Hermione et Harry auraient été présents. Mon frère, ma meilleure amie et mon petit copain. Aucun garçon n'aurait osé me faire la cour, pas en sachant que je sors avec Harry, pas avec un frère à mes cotés. Non, personne ne se serait frotté à mon petit copain jaloux et à mon frère hyper protecteur, ils auraient eu trop peur des représailles. Je m'imagine tous les baisers que nous aurions volés dans les recoins du château et plus encore.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review!


	5. Nouvelles

Voila, nouveau chapitre corriger par Lili.

Harry Potter n'appartiens pas

Reviews appréciées. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui en ont laisser

On approche, mine de rien, du mois d'octobre et le froid commence à se faire sentir sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
On s'entraîne dur, mais je ne pense pas que l'on gagnera la Coupe. Au moins, nous ne serons pas les derniers du classement, même si je n'ai pas le niveau d'Harry comme attrapeuse...

Je suis en ce moment dans mon dortoir en train de répondre à une lettre de ma mère, arrivée il y a deux jours :

"Ma Ginny,  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je m'inquiète tellement ! Ici tout est très difficile.  
Tu me manques beaucoup et j'espère que l'on se reverra à Noël.  
Prend soin de toi et donne moi de tes nouvelles.  
Je t'aime et je t'embrasse  
Maman ".

Répondre à une lettre est difficile car il faut sans cesse réfléchir à ce que l'on peut dire ou pas. Les courriers sortant et entrant à Poudlard sont, bien évidemment, contrôlés par les Carrow.

"Chère Maman,  
Comme tu sais, Poudlard a beaucoup changé (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire), mais pour l'instant je vais bien. Juste un peu déprimée par moment (autant la rassurer). Je passe pas mal de temps avec Neville et Luna. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai te dire et te demander ! J'ai moi aussi hâte de te retrouver à Noël. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Fred, George et Bill. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils vont bien. As-tu des nouvelles de Charlie ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu (j'ai le droit de parler de mes frères, non ?). Comment va Ron ? Est-ce qu'il a un espoir qu'il guérisse de l'éclabouille ? Il me manque. (Manière codée de demander : as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione?). Il y a tant de choses qui ont changé que j'en ai un peu le tournis.

Bises Ginny"

Trois jours plus tard, mon faux Gallion chauffa dans ma main.

Du botaniste à la rouquine : "As-tu vu le journal ?"

De la rousse inquiète au botaniste : "Que se passe t'il ?"

Ai-je perdu quelqu'un ? De la famille ? Des amis ? Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Je m'attends au pire...

Du garçon bien informé à la fille trop inquiète : "Il y a que les Gobelins n'apprécient pas le nouveau gouvernement..."

Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne l'aime à part les Mangemorts.

De la fille maintenant rassurée au garçon qui lui a fait une peur bleue : "Génial !"

Je suis ravie que le gouvernement ait de la résistance. Tout ce qui déstabilise le nouveau régime est le bienvenue. Je rejoins immédiatement Neville.

\- "Alors montre-moi cet article !"

\- "Voila."

_Le Ministère a décidé, il y a deux semaines de reformer la fameuse banque Gringotts. Il est intolérable que des Sorciers ne puissent pas avoir le contrôle de son argent et qu'il soit laissé à des Gobelins. Plus de mesures de sécurité ont aussi été mises en place, notamment une procédure d'identification pour que seul les Sorciers de Sang Noble et Pur puissent retirer leur or._

-"Il peuvent pas faire ça !"

-"Si, ils l'ont fait …"

_Ceci se justifie aussi par le fait que l'indésirable N°1 soit toujours en liberté._

Bien sûr qu'il est toujours en liberté, et son nom est Harry Potter !

_Cependant, il semble que certains Gobelins ne comprennent pas ses réformes, qui visent à redonner à cette banque toute la grandeur de la Magie._

Vraiment ?

_Il a été rapporté que hier soir, un Gobelin, nommé Gripsec, n'approuve pas ces mesures qui, selon ses termes, sont "dégradante pour son espèce". La rébellion a été étouffée dans l'œuf et le dit Gobelin est en fuite et recherché pour insubordination et manque de respect envers ses supérieurs et le Ministère._

Ces quoi ? Ah oui, j'oubliais que l'on était censé se prosterner devant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Plutôt mourir. Vive l'Armée de Dumbledore !

_Sachez pour autant, que les transactions monétaires ne sont pas interrompues et que certains Gobelins sont restés à leur place_ (pas de leur plein gré). _La population sorcière pourra donc continuer à déposer et retirer son or en tout tranquillité et sous le contrôle du Ministère. Des représailles exemplaires sont prévues pour tous ceux qui imiteraient Gripsec. Ce qui est nécessaire pour maintenir l'ordre établit._

\- "Avec ça, les Gobelins ne se rallieront jamais à Vous-Savez-Qui", dis-je enchantée.

\- "Espérons le !", dit Neville, "Mais bon, la majorité des Gobelins reste quand même fidèles à Gringotts".

Mon Gallion chauffe de nouveau deux jours plus tard

De Rivière à tout le monde : « Nous avons mis en place une chaîne de radio : mot de passe : Armée de Dumbledore ».

\- "Neville, tu as une radio ?", demandais-je en souriant.

\- "Oui, j'envoie un message aux autres", dit-il.

Du géranium dentu à l'AD : « RDV-Salle sur Demande-émission radio en cours ».

Les 40 élèves qui avaient rejoint le mouvement (Rogue est très impopulaire), nous ont retrouvé autour du poste de radio réparé par Neville.

"Chers auditeurs, ici Rivière. Nous voilà pour notre toute première diffusion de Potterveille. Il s'agit de donner des nouvelles que le Gouvernement actuel souhaite nous cacher, et de résister contre cette charmante tyrannie…"

Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en moi quand je reconnus la voix de Lee Jordan. Cela faisait tellement du bien d'entendre des voix familières.

"Tout d'abord, sachez que Vous-Savez-Qui a mis un tabou sur son nom. Les personnes le prononçant sont repérées. Ils ont presque eu Royal mais rassurez-vous il va bien. Il est en ce moment en fuite. On le retrouvera plus tard. Nous allons parler de Vous-Savez-Qui en tant que chef des Mangemorts. On commence par les mauvaises nouvelles : toute une famille de Sorcier a été abattue, le père était un sorcier Née Moldu qui n'a pas voulu s'enregistrer à la commission des Nées Moldus. Une preuve de la violence du nouveau régime."

-"Quelle horreur !", me dit Luna.

\- "Oui, c'est horrible !", répondis-je au bord de la nausée.

-"... Et bien sûr, vous avez entendu cette histoire de Gobelins… les créatures magiques, sous ce nouveau gouvernement, sont traitées comme de la vermine. Inutile de s'étendre là dessus, cependant, nous savons que Gripsec a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une épée.  
Nous allons maintenant nous tourner vers Royal, pour connaître les nouveaux décrets restreignant notre liberté. Avons nous encore le droit de penser ?"

-"Pas si on veut rester vivant", dit la voix de Kingsley, j'ai presque des larmes de joie maintenant. Les entendre fait tellement du bien

"Mais apparemment, la faute la plus grave, le crime ultime, est de pas être un Sang Pur. Le ministère est maintenant le repère des Mangemorts, et prône les idées du chef Mangemort. Je conseille à tous de veiller les uns sur les autres et de se protéger l'un l'autre: plus personne n'est en sécurité et surtout ne faite pas confiance à n'importe qui !"

-"Merci pour ses conseils d'une grande sagesse. Maintenant écoutons Romulus pour une toute nouvelle rubrique : les copains de Potter. La question que nous nous posons tous est : est-il vivant ? »

-"Oui je le crois. Ca désorganiserait notre combat si sa mort était annoncée…", dit la voix de Remus. Je ne peux retenir un nouveau cri de joie. L'espoir qu'Harry soit aussi vivant (j'évite de transformer ma pensée en « il est encore vivant car je veux croire en son retour, il ne peut pas mourir…) est présent. "Dernières nouvelles de ses amis : Dean Thomas a trouvé un lieu sûr, sa famille peut se rassurer. Nous avons également appris que certains Gryffondors mènent la résistance à Poudlard. Je leur conseille la prudence. Une certaine Molly est inquiète… dite lui que j'ai passé le message." Neville, Luna et moi pouffèrent de rire.  
Et c'est de bien meilleure humeur que je retourne dans la salle commune pour faire mes devoirs. Mais l'ambiance qui y règne m'empêche de me concentrer. Tous les élèves commentent les nouvelles. Ça fait du bien aussi d'entendre des voix familières et de savoir ce qui se passe. Même si toutes les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, on a besoin de savoir, de se soutenir. Je n'ai plus l'impression de marcher seule, on lutte pour la paix. Une chose géniale. Les Carrow sont dépités par toute cette résistance qui s'organise. Ils se sont enfin rendus compte que personne ne les soutient à part quelques Serpents.


	6. L'épée

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas. Merci a tous ceux qui ont laisser des gentils commentaires et a Lili pour la correction

* * *

**L'épée de gryffondor.**

* * *

Une chose géniale. Les Carrow sont dépités par toute cette résistance qui s'organise. Ais-je mentionné que personne ne les soutient parmi les élèves et professeurs, mis à part Rogue et quelques Serpentards ?

Ils vont presque jusqu'à oublier de nous maltraiter. Ils restent rudes et désagréables tout de même. Ça, ça ne changera jamais, oh non, faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités quand même…

Mon faux Gallion m'envoie un message de Luna

« De la blondinette à ma tendre et chère amie : entraînement avec les jeunes ce soir, finalement les Carrow ont changé leur jour de garde, impossible demain."

Après les cours on se retrouve dans la salle sur demande, il y a de plus en plus de monde ce qui est encourageant. Nous leur avions déjà enseigné les sortilèges de protections et de désarmements. Aujourd'hui, on passe à comment guérir une petite plaie. Vu le goût des Carrow pour les couteaux ça ne sera pas du luxe. On avait fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque et nous avions trouvé des sorts très utiles sur le sujet.

"Bien, ce sort permet d'arrêter le saignement", dis-je à nos jeunes recrues. "Ensuite, le plus sûr est d'utiliser l'essence de dictame. Attention prenez uniquement celle que l'on vous donne et qui provient du magasin de mes frères, les autres flacons distribués risquent d'être trafiqués et vendus très cher. Pour la douleur on a trouvé un ou deux sorts utiles mais soyez sûr de bien les maîtriser. Ça peut être dangereux, mal fait. "

Les élèves s'entraînent et s'appliquent. J'ai l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, à quelques détails près. En tous cas, ils savent se défendre. Du coup, les élèves ont confiance en eux et tiennent tête. Ils ne se lasseront pas faire, ils n'ont plus peur.

Le temps passe, octobre touche presque à sa fin, il y a de plus en plus de morts et les disparus sont de plus en plus nombreux.

Je repense à cette histoire d'épée. Étrange... Pourquoi le ministère tient tellement à la mettre en sûreté ? Quelle valeur a-t-elle pour un Mangemort ?

Le ministre avait révélé le testament d'Albus Dumbledore. L'épée avait été léguée à Harry. D'ailleurs sans elle, nous serions morts tout les deux. Je frissonne en repensant à la chambre des secrets. Se souvenir me hante plus que tous les autres, je repousse mes pensées sombres. L'épée de Gryffondor … je suis prête à parier, que Dumbledore voulait qu'il la récupère, et pas simplement pour décorer un mur, il devait il avoir une bonne raison.

Et en ce moment même, elle est ici , a Poudlard, elle est dans le bureau de Rogue. surement bien garder...

\- "L'épée de Griffondor, elle a été légué à Harry… et si Dumbledore pensait qu'elle pourrait l'aider à combattre Tu sais qui." Dis-je

\- "Oui, peut-être…", répondit Neville pensif.

\- "Elle lui revient de droit, après tout, donc on ne peut pas la laisser à Rogue."

\- "Ce soir, on s'en occupe, si Dumbeldore a légué cette épée à Harry, il avait une bonne raison", dit Neville, "je préviens Luna…".

« À la blonde excentrique : mission on récupère l'épée »

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes cours aujourd'hui, je pense à ce soir, entrer dans le bureau de Rogue est presque aussi suicidaire que l'escapade d'Harry au ministère. Rogue n'a pas fait grand chose contre nous pour l'instant. En fait, on ne le voit presque jamais. Évidemment, il sait que c'est nous les meneurs, mais apparemment, il laisse le soin aux Carrow de s'occuper de nous. Je pense tout de même que s'il nous surprend dans son bureau, on r*** de prendre cher.

On va trop loin, je sais.

Nous avons prévu d'agir juste après le dîner, avant que Rogue ne remonte dans son bureau. Il traîne toujours après le dîner... Le timing sera tout de même serré.

Nos chances de réussir sont très faibles. Mais après tout, nous ne sommes pas Gryffondor pour rien.

« Sois prudente ».

Inutile de préciser que non, je ne suis pas prudente. Je suis même très téméraire, complètement Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et fière de l'être! Après les cours, nous mettons notre plan en œuvre…

C'est notre seule chance, il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. Seamus et McLaggen font exploser les feux d'artifices, attirant les Carrow au loin. Pour faire bonne mesure, Peeves s'y met aussi. En plus si ça peut retarder le retour de Rogue...

Je sursaute quand des explosions retentissent quelque part dans le château, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'entends la voix de ma mère, «imprudente, irresponsable, trop jeune, trop dangereux, reste en sécurité. »

Je me sens coupable de l'inquiéter. Elle doit déjà tellement avoir peur pour Ron et le reste de la famille.

Je repousse cette idée et me concentre.

"On y va !", dis-je à Neville, "On a cinq minutes pour récupérer cette épée !".

On se dirige dans les étages jusqu'au bureau du directeur où on a réussi à choper le mot de passe.

"Poudlard"

Le passage s'ouvre, on monte rapidement : elle est là cette épée. On la soulève doucement.

On a réussi !

C'est là que je réalise que j'ai parlé trop vite. J'avais tellement rêvé que rien n'était impossible, j'avais tellement pensé que l'on y arriverait. J'avais tort.

Rogue nous attendait.

-"Alors, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau avec cette épée. Pour commencer, ça fait 100 point de moins à Gryffondor et 50 de moins à Serdaigle ! Maintenant, si vous ne posez pas cette épée tout de suite j'enlève le double de point."

Tremblant, Neville lâcha l'épée.

\- "Bien, je pense que vous méritez tous les trois une retenue. Vous passerez la nuit dans la forêt interdite, Hagrid a du travail pour vous. Vous êtes également privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant, retournez dans vos salles communes et restez y. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau."

On ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut provoquer. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'il ne nous ait pas tué comme il a tué Dumbledore. Il pense peut-être que l'on n'est pas assez important pour ça ou que l'on en vaut pas la peine.

Vidée, fatiguée, je me laisse tomber sur un canapé. On a échoué. Rogue va tout faire pour que l'on ne mette pas la main sur cette épée à présent.

Maintenant que j'y pense, on a été bête et naïf de penser que l'on réussirait. Rogue est toujours partout et nulle part à la fois.

Ruminant de sombres pensées, je souhaite bonne nuit à Neville et monte me coucher. Je m'endors tard.

Le lendemain Seamus nous apprend effectivement que l'épée est désormais à Gringotts.

"J'ai entendu Rogue dire aux Carrow qu'elle n'était pas assez en sécurité ici."

Rageusement, je mordis ma lèvre. Aie ! C'est fichu !

Est-ce qu'un jour Poudlard redeviendra Poudlard ?

Le soir, on se rend donc chez Hagrid où il nous montre des bébés licornes qui nous remontent le moral.

Ensuite, on passe à la retenue officielle qui est de l'aider à nourrir les Sombrals.

Il suffit de lancer des morceaux de viandes par terre qui ne tardent pas à disparaître. Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, bien que le prix à payer pour les voir est bien trop élevé.

Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ceux que j'aime survivront à cette guerre. D'un autre côté, au contraire, voir Bellatrix morte me réjouirais…

"Bah vous avez de la chance, Rogue aurait pu vous donner pire comme punition.", dit Hagrid.

Hagrid a raison, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue a confié notre retenue à Hagrid et à vrai dire je m'en fiche.

Depuis qu'il est directeur, depuis le nouveau régime, tout n'est que peur, violence, tristesse, rage, mélancolie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un éclair ne foudroie pas Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ?

"Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances."

"Oui, heureusement", dit Luna.

"Un peu de thé avant de remonter au château ?"

"Pourquoi pas", dit Neville.

La boisson chaude me fait du bien.

"Fichue année quand même."

" 'Après la tempête, le beau temps', c'est ce que me dit mon père donc, ça va forcément s'arranger… un jour.", dit Luna avec sagesse.

"Vous avez fait de votre mieux", dit Lavande le lendemain.

"Pas suffisant apparemment."

"Faut pas se laisser abattre", dit Parvati, "et... Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Vous avez vu ? Je rêve ou Dan le beau gosse de Serdaigle m'a regardée ?"

\- "C'est moi qu'il vient de regarder", dit Lavande.

\- "Je vous retrouve plus tard.", lançai-je dégoûtée, "et, oh vous avez encore un peu de bave, juste là."

Mais elles m'avaient déjà ignorée.

J'aimerai pouvoir croire Luna...

Mais toutes ces disparitions, les meurtres épidémiques de Moldus, la traque des Nées-Moldus, la terreur, l'absence de tant d'élève, d'Harry, Ron et d'Hermione...

Son nom sur le journal comme «ne s'étant pas présentée à la commission des Nées-Moldus» et l'avis de recherche concernant Harry me rassure, ils n'ont pas été attrapés.

Maintenant, on allait être très surveillés, les Carrow aller nous faire payer cette intrusion.

Ils peuvent tout nous prendre, nous torturer, nous surveiller, mais ils n'auront pas notre liberté de penser. Ni ceux des autres élèves.

Pas question.

On fait profil bas mais dans les coulisses, des actions souterraines sont menées.

Comme on le dit : on a perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre, pas encore.

Je n'abandonne jamais : quand j'ai une idée en tête, je vais jusqu'au bout.

J'ai gagné la partie contre mes frères qui finalement m'ont autoriée à jouer au Quiddicht, qui me respectent et craignent mes chauves furies.

J'ai eu plus de Buses que Ron, Fred et George.

J'ai su gagner le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais (bon, grâce à Hermione et ses bons conseils mais j'ai quand même réussi).

Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais abandonner.

Ça serait trop bête.


	7. Prise en otage

**Harry potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Merci pour les reviews toujours appreciées !**

* * *

**Prise en otage**

* * *

On paye dur notre intrusion chez Rogue, et pas seulement à cause des maléfiques Carrow. Il y a aussi les Serpentards prétendant Mangemorts. A la fin d'un cours où j'avais reçu plusieurs coups de couteau, un groupe de Serpentards me bloque le passage. J'identifie Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres garçons que je ne connais pas mais qui, d'après leurs blasons, sont aussi à Serpentard.

« Alors tu croyais pouvoir voler le directeur ? » me dit Goyle avec un sourire méchant. Tiens, je ne savais même pas que ce troll était capable de parler.

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas !». Je les fusille du regard (en général, cela fait fuir celui qui est visé).

« Tu va payer ça, sale traîtresse à ton sang ! On ne répond pas à ses supérieurs comme ça !", cracha Crabbe.

Mes supérieurs ? J'hallucine, c'est le monde à l'envers ! En fait, rectification : c'est malheureusement notre réalité à cause de Voldemort.

« Je réponds comme je veux à qui je veux.»

« Les temps ont changé. » susurra t-il.

« Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Potter ne pourra pas te sauver cette fois, tu es toute seule, personne n'entendra tes cris», dit Goyle avec un sourire maléfique.

« Je sais me défendre seule !" J'étais peut-être en mauvaise posture, mais je n'étais pas une princesse en détresse.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir », dit Crabbe avec un sourire diabolique.

\- « Vous êtes pitoyables : 4 contre un ! Bravo !», dis-je en sortant immédiatement ma baguette.

Mes chances sont faibles. Crabbe et Goyle sont peut-être nuls mais ce sont des brutes et excellents en magie noire, et leurs acolytes aussi. De plus, le nombre est en ma défaveur mais je vise mieux que ces imbéciles.

\- « Endoloris !», s'écria Crabbe.

J'esquive le maléfice de justesse, bousculant tables et chaises au passage.

« Chauve-Furie !»

Je fus heureuse de constater que le sort atteint sa cible. C'est une de mes spécialités.

Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer ma victoire car...

« ENDORLIS !» hurla Goyle.

Le sort me percuta et je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie. C'est comme si tout mon corps était transpercé d'aiguilles ou plongé dans un feu. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre.

"Elle n'en vaut pas la peine", fit une voix lointaine.

La douleur s'estompa peu à peu et le souffle court, tremblante, faible, je tente en vain d'identifier la voix.

« Laissez la tranquille, sérieusement, on ne va pas s'abaisser à ça, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » répéta t'i.l

"Parce que tu la trouves jolie Blaise ?"

Zabini ? Est-ce bien sa voix ? Comment ? Pourquoi?

Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'empêche de penser plus.

« Parce que on a mieux à faire », soupire t-il lorsque l'effet du sort s'estompe.

« On va éliminer ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être ici. », dit Crabbe d'une voix sadique.

« Elle peut être utile », objecta Zabini, «Après tout, elle a été la petite-amie de Potter !»

Alors c'est CA qu'ils veulent de moi. Je ne parlerai pas ! De toute façon, je ne sais rien. Je ne me rallierai jamais à eux.

« Et alors ? On la tue pas, on lui fait juste payer sa présence dans le bureau du directeur. »

« Vous connaissant, vous risquez de la rendre folle et on perdra une précieuse source d'infos !».

« Bon ok on la laisse, t'as de la chance traîtresse !»

Ils partirent. Je me relève difficilement et pris mon sac, vidée, fatiguée et essoufflée.

« Ca va ?», me demande la voix de Zabini.

« Merci », dis-je faiblement "mais je vais me débrouiller".

Je sortis de la salle en vacillant.

« Ginny ! », s'exclame Demelza en venant à mon secours, « Je m'inquiétais... Mais, par Merlin, que... ?»

J'imagine que je dois avoir une mine affreuse mais, à vrai dire, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

« Des Serpentards...»,murmurais-je des larmes coulant sur mon visage.

Je déteste être faible.

« D'une amie de Ginny aux membres de l'AD : les Serpents attaquent. Ginny n'a pas l'air bien. La protection de nos membres doit être revu surtout celle des jeunes ».

Elle me soutient tout en envoyant le message.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Tu dois te reposer. »

Trop dans les vapes pour protester, je me laisse emporter. Le sommeil me prit dès que je touche l'oreiller du lit de l'infirmerie.

" Ca, c'est trop fort !", marmonna Mme Pomfresh juste avant que je m'endorme, "Je vais aller dire ma façon de penser au directeur !"

A mon réveil, Luna est à mon chevet.

« Ca va ?» me demande t-elle inquiète, "On s'est inquiétés ! Neville sera ravi de savoir que tu t'es réveillée !"

« Oui je crois. » repondis-je en tentant un sourire.

Je me sens mieux, j'espère pouvoir reprendre les cours. Il faut néanmoins que je subisse un examen complet de madame Pomfresh avant de pouvoir sortir. Autant dire qu'elle n'est pas de bonne hummeur car Rogue n'a pas voulu entendre ses protestations.

"Si la santé des élèves de Poudlard n'était pas en jeu, je démissionnerais ! Trop c'est trop ! Heureusement, tu n'as pas de séquelles, tout me sembre en ordre, tu peux y aller."

Finalement, je l'aime bien madame Pomfresh !

"J'ai dormis longtemps ?", demandais-je à Luna qui m'attendait.

"Quelques heures, tu n'as rien loupé d'extraordinaire. On a revu la securité de nos membres." répondit-elle.

Dans la salle commune, je suis accueillie en héroïne. Une petite fête est improvisée. Seamus a ramené plein de nourritures des cuisines et je réalise alors que je suis affamée.

Entre la fatigue dû au sortilège et mon ventre bien rempli, je dormis bien cette nuit.

Dès le lendemain, un nouveau plan de survit est mis en place. Désormais, on se balade plus seul. Neville, Luna et Demelza ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

_Mille façons de mourir, qu'une seule façon d'être heureux._  
_C'est la seule chose qui comp_te.


	8. Rumeurs et bonne nouvelle

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

bonne lecture

* * *

Rumeurs

* * *

Que dire de plus. Quelques jours sont passés depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. Pas grand chose n'a changé dans le monde extérieur et à Poudlard. La guerre continue toujours de faire rage.

Je suis totalement rétablie et je n'ai aucune séquelle de ma mésaventure avec les Serpentards. Je suis prête à continuer de me battre. Je me promet à moi-même de me venger contre ceux qui m'ont attaquée. Je sais parfaitement que c'est immature mais ce sont eux qui ont commencé et je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Personellement, j'ai bien envie de tester certains nouveaux produits de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Concernant les potins, Lavande a tenté sa chance avec Dan, le beau gosse de Serdaigle, mais sans succès. En revanche, Parvati est toujours dans la course contre une jolie demoiselle de Poufsouffle, et bien sûr Lavande fait une crise de jalousie. Va-t-on assister à une guerre féminine ? Parvati va-t-elle conquérir le coeur de Dan ? Je prends pas les paris. Allez voir Seamus pour ça... merci beaucoup.

Parkinson et Nott se sont embrassés. Elle a complètement oublié Drago. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait hésiter entre Zabini et Nott et visiblement elle n'aurait pas apprécié l'intervention de Zabini à mon encontre.

De plus en ce moment, quelques filles de L'AD semblent jetter un oeil plus qu'intéressé à Neville, peu habitué à cette attention mais apparemment plutôt satisfait. Peut-être qu'une d'entre elles lui plaira. Il le mérite vraiment. C'est un sorcier brillant mais qui manque de confiance en lui.

Si je vous raconte ça, c'est que des fois, ça fait du bien d'avoir des activités et des intérêts d'adolecents normaux. La vie nous semble ainsi "presque" normale.

"Presque", parce que j'oublie de parler des habituelles retenues que nous recevons : on passe certaines nuits dans un cachot froid et humide, on reçoit toujours des coups de couteau, des gifles et des coups, on doit entretenir du matériel dangereux... Seamus a d'ailleurs de méchantes entailles au visage. Mais ça nous empêche pas de continuer. On est néanmoins heureux que les vacances de la Toussaint arrivent, on aura pas à subir les Carrow en cours. On va avoir du temps libre et du repos. Enfin !

Un système d'escorte a été mis en place. Le message est bien passé et on se protège tous les uns les autres : on se balade par groupe d'au moins quatre élèves et les jeunes années sont escortées.

Aucune nouvelle extérieure, à part une lettre de ma mère qui se fait beaucoup de soucis. Je lui réponds que tout va bien pour pas ne l'inquiéter davantage mais elle n'est pas dupe. Tout le monde sait que en période de guerre tout va mal. Ma famille est désormais traquée. Ma mère m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'ils avaient dû mettre la maison en sûreté (aucune information supplémentaire). Je suis malgré tout rassurée de savoir que personne ne pourra les trouver. Tous ont quitté leur travail et Fred et George sont contraints maintenant de travailler uniquement par commandes.

Morts, tortures et disparitions se poursuivent. Je me dit que c'est une chance que ma famille soit toujours en vie. Pour combien de temps ? Chaque jour mon coeur bat en ouvrant le journal et en écoutant Potterveille.

Je suis pourtant joyeuse et optimiste en sentant l'odeur de citrouille en ce matin d'halloween. Rogue n'a au moins pas osé suprimer ça!

Non seulement, il n'y a pas de mauvaises nouvelles dans le journal ce matin mais en plus l'idée que certaines traditions restent en place est vraiment réconfortant.

Ce soir le banquet a lieu. Je me laisse aller et oublie la guerre. Les sucreries, les rires sont rares et cela fait tellement de bien. Le banquet fut presque aussi joyeux que d'habitude avec les fantômes qui se donnent en spectacle. Tout est à sa place, comme autrefois. Une illusion bien sûr, mais l'espace d'une soirée je veux y croire.

On se regroupe ensuite pour écouter Potterveille comme tous les soirs, même si les infomations sont maigres, mais ça nous permet de garder espoir. Et c'est important d'avoir des nouvelles des autres. On a besoin de savoir et cette soirée d'Halloween ne fait pas exception. Et pour une fois, c'est une excellente nouvelle que l'on apprend.

"Mesdames et messieurs" , fit la voix de Lee Jordan "nous recevons aujourd'hui Romulus pour une grande nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui va réchauffer nos cœurs. Romulus, à toi la parole..."

\- "Merci Rivière ! Certains sont peut-être déjà au courant mais je suis heureux, fier et très ému de vous annoncer officiellement que je vais être Papa. Tonks est enceinte de trois mois ! Je n'ai pas osé l'annoncer avant. Je n'ai jamais penser pouvoir être père. Heureusement un ami m'a convaincu que je pourrais en être un..."

\- "Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent père. Et nous sommes de tout coeur avec vous ! Félicitation !"

\- "Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup Rivière", répondit Remus.

\- "Encore très sincères félicitations à tous les deux et je vous souhaite que du bonheur. Il est réconfortant de savoir que malgré les temps durs, une nouvelle génération est en route. Une génération qui j'espére connaitra la paix et l'amour. Je pense que nous allons nous quitter sur cette bonne nouvelle et passer un peu de musique. Joyeux Halloween à tout le monde."

Je pousse un cri de joie. Tonks est enceinte ! Elle va avoir un bébé ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis le début de l'année. Faut dire qu'elles sont rares. Autour de moi, ceux qui ont connu Tonks ou Remus s'échangent des sourires radieux. Même ceux qui ne les connaissent pas sont ravis à l'idée que quelque part une nouvelle vie se crée. J'ai hâte de pouvoir les féliciter.

\- Ginny, il nous reste des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ? me demande Neville avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Je vais les chercher ! Commence la fête !

Ce soir, c'est une véritable fête qui est organisée. On ne peut pas laisser l'occasion passer ! Une bouffée d'espoir est née aprés cette excellente journée. Et je sais que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour assurer un bel avenir à ce futur petit sorcier.


	9. Quiddicht et souvenir

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Desolée pour la lougue attente. **

* * *

**Fête et souvenir**

* * *

Notre petite fête clandestine fut un réel succès. J'ai dansé avec Neville sous les yeux jaloux de McLaggen. Tant pis pour lui! Il n'avait pas qu'à faire son malin.

Avec Neville, j'ai confiance. Ca ira jamais plus loin, il n'y aucune arrière pensée, juste de l'amitié. Rien que de l'amitié qui remplit un peu le manque que je ressens en pensant à Harry. C'est doux, chaleureux et sans douleur. Luna nous a également montré une chorégraphie pour se débarrasser des Joncheruines. Elle est vraiment cool !

Demelza m'a raconté les derniers potins de Poudlard et m'a parlé du garçon sur lequel elle a craqué.

Parvati et Lavande sont évidemment parties draguer.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois je ris. Je me sens normale.

L'amour et le bonheur sont des armes puissantes. C'est un de nos moyens pour lutter contre la guerre.

Même si Voldemort prend le contrôle du monde, nous on vit, on a des amis, des gens qui nous aiment.

Il nous reste un peu de liberté. Ici, c'est nous les rois.

Neville a pas mal dansé avec Luna, leurs yeux brillent. Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, j'en suis sûre. Je les envie un peu ! Eux ne seront pas séparés. Eux se battent ensemble. Mais je dois pas me laisser aller, je ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Le lendemain fut un dur retour à la réalite. Il y a encore des morts, plus nombreux, de nombreuses injustices. Des élèves sont torturés sous nos yeux.

Seulement une chose me permet de tenir : le match de Quiddicht qui approche à grands pas. Nous avons d'ailleurs programmé plusieurs entraînements juste après les vacances et, je dois le reconnaître, Lavande et Parvati sont de très bonnes supportrices.

Demelza se donne à fond. On oublie tout quand on vole.

-«Tu te rappelles de notre premier essai dans l'équipe ? », me demande-t-elle tandis que l'on se change dans les vestiaires.

-"Bien sûr ! Mes frères m'ont regardée comme une étrangère. Je leurs ai donné une belle leçon ce jour là ! Je suis plus une gamine! "

Mes souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu et remontent un peu plus d'un an en arrière, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

15 septembre 1996:

* * *

Demelza revenait de sa douche

« Prête pour demain ? », m'avait-t-elle demandée.

« Oui, plus que prête»

« Vous aussi vous allez passer les essais ? Moi je tente ma chance !», avait dit Romilda.

Intérieurement, j'ai éclaté de rire. Sérieusement ? Cette poupée jouer au Quiddicht ?

"En effet ", avais-je répondu.

« Vous avez vu qu'Harry Potter est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il vole ! » minauda-t-elle.

Bon sang étais-je aussi agacante lors de ma période "fangirl d'Harry Potter" ? Rassurer moi, dites moi que non, par pitié !

« Non sérieusement ? Je n'étais pas au courant… » avais-je répondu sarcastiquement.

« Ca doit être génial de faire parti de son équipe et de voler avec lui !"

Il est un excellent joueur certes et voler avec lui c'est carrément génial ! Mais Rolmilda était intéressée par autre chose que ses talents sur le terrain. Je voyais maintenant Harry tel qu'il était : un beau garçon brun aux yeux vert, généreux, fidèle, ayant eu une enfance détruite. Il avait comme tout le monde des peines, des joies, des qualités, des défauts… et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais et que je l'aime encore

Mais à présent je ne l'aime plus de façon hystérique et obsessionnelle à la manière d'une fan.

« Contrairement à toi on passe les essais dans le but de jouer au Quiddicht, pas pour charmer Harry. Ne va pas me dire le contraire, tu n'aimes pas le Quiddicht. Tu nous as toujours traitées de garcon manquées à cause de ca» avait dit Demelza.

Moi j'ai rougi, une partie de moi souhaitait l'impresionner.

« J'ai déjà joué en sa compagnie, il a passé l'été au Terrier et c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère alors je le vois à chaque vacances… » et toc prend ça.

J'avais été ravie de voir la mine jalouse de Romilda, et ravie d'avoir obtenue ce je souhaitais : la paix. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'est juste couverte de ridicule devant Harry. Elle gloussait tellement qu'elle n'a même pas fait 100 mètres avant de s'écraser en beauté alors que moi, j'ai été prise

« Bien joué Ginny ! » m'avait dit Demelza.

« Dean passe aussi les essais, imagine que l'on joue entre amoureux. », dis-je en regardant la sélection du troisième poursuiveur.

« Ça serait super !»

J'avais été heureuse avec Dean. Ma relation avec Michael avait été un fiasco, mais Dean avait été quelqu'un d'attentionné, un peu trop même. J'avais appris à l'aimer. Je pensais moins à Harry et j'acceptais le fait qu'à l'époque c'était seulement un ami, un grand frère.

Puis, notre relation s'était dégradée. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, sûrement parce que l'homme de ma vie c'est Harry et que lui, c'était un amour d'adolescence. Sa manie de me surprotéger et de me traiter comme une gamine avait fini par m'énerver. J'avais grandi et évolué de façon à ce que je m'éloigne de Dean et me rapproche d'Harry. Je n'avais même pas été triste après notre rupture. Au contraire je débordais d'énergie ! Même aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien. Ca n'avait duré que quelques semaines, mais je m'étais vraiment sentie bien avec Harry. En tout cas mieux qu'avec Michael et Dean.

* * *

Je reviens à l'instant présent, c'est-à-dire sur le terain de Quiddicht, heureuse de sentir le vent sur mon visage. Mon unique souci : attraper le vif d'or, faire travailler les passes du poursuiveur avec Demelza, travailler certaine figures, entrainer le gardien, encourager les batteurs...

On avait beaucoup progresser et je suis heureuse de dire que l'on est prêt à mettre la pâtée aux Serpents !

« Des championnes de Quiddicht à notre escorte : entrainement terminé »

"Des gardes du corps à la meilleure équipe de Poudlard : on arrive » ...


	10. quiddicht

version corrigé, rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Le match de Quiddicht**

* * *

La guerre est présente jusque dans les couloirs. Et on peut dire que Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas perdu le goût des impardonnables. En même temps ce sont des trolls nés, donc pas de surprises. Ils ont faillit avoir Demelza, mais heureusement Luna et moi sommes intervenues à temps. Il faut dire qu'avec le match qui approche, la tension monte.

En général, une rencontre avec les Serpentard se déroule plus ou moins de cette façon:

\- J'espère que tu as réservé ton lit à l'infirmerie Weasley ! Blaise te trouvera sûrement moins mignonne quand ton nez sera écrasé par un cognard…

Franchement depuis le temps ils auraient pu trouver plus original.

\- J'aurais sûrement très peur si vous saviez viser. (Merci Harry de m'avoir passé la réplique)

Ensuite, après quelques noms d'oiseaux gentiment échangés, les chauves furies mettent fin à la discussion.

\- « Tu as raison Ginny, ce sort est très utile ! » me dit Demelza

\- "Quand on grandit avec six frères, il faut avoir des arguments convaincants."

\- "On ne doit pas s'ennuyer chez toi !"

\- "Tu n'imagines même pas."

Le temps à Poudlard n'est pas pluvieux et est même plutôt agréable pour la saison. Je décide donc d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc.

C'est vraiment un beau jour et le parc est magnifique, et personne ne peut enlever cette magie.

Alors je me décide d'immortaliser ce paysage avec les crayons moldus qu'Hermione m'a offert Noël dernier. De loin, je salue Hagrid en train de s'occuper du potager.

Pour une fois, je suis heureuse. Peut-être l'approche du match, ou mes amis autour de moi, les souvenirs de notre fête organisée, l'idée que nos premières leçons de transplanage sont pour bientôt… Je ne sais pas.

L'affiche concernant ces leçons avait fait l'objet d'un grand intérêt dans mon année. Tout le monde est impatient, toutes maisons confondues (pour une fois, tout le monde est d'accord, le transplanage c'est génial: youpi !). C'est l'unique sujet de conversation, ce qui change agréablement de la guerre, des morts, des disparus et autres horribles rumeurs.

On m'avait prévenu que c'était très difficile et Harry a confirmé que c'était désagréable et qu'il préférait largement voler (évidemment). Toujours est-il que, pouvoir voyager sur de longues distances instantanément est quelque chose de cool.

Certains d'entre nous ont déjà transplané accompagné de leur famille, mais ce n'est pas la majorité. Pour beaucoup, c'est quelque chose de totalement nouveau et d'excitant.

Cependant, je n'ai pas pu ne pas ressentir de la colère en voyant au bas de l'affiche: "Cet examen est réservé aux élèves de Poudlard ayant un statut de sang correct".

Comme si on n'avait pas compris que les Nés-Moldus ont été bannis de notre société. Comme si il y avait encore des Nés-Moldus à Poudlard. Depuis le début de l'année, la vision des chaises vides est de plus en plus lourde à supporter.

Pour notre première leçon de transplanage, nous sommes tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle où un employé du ministère, ennuyeux, nous apprend la technique des trois D : destination, détermination et décision. Mais au final ce n'est pas une grande réussite puisque personne ne bouge d'un centimètre. Et à la fin du cours, j'ai juste envie de frapper l'instructeur et ses trois D.

\- « C'est normal, ce n'est pas facile, me dit Neville pour me consoler, et puis dans notre année, c'était la même chose ! Personne n'a réussit au début et il m'a fallu plusieurs leçons pour passer l'examen que j'ai obtenu au bout de la deuxième fois ! Mais, tu vois, j'ai fini par l'avoir. D'ailleurs, Ron est celui qui a eu le plus de mal."

\- « Je ne savait pas. Enfin, je trouve ça juste déprimant, décourageant et décevant..."

Neville éclata de rire.

\- « Evidemment, Hermione a été le première à réussir. Dean et Harry se débrouillaient bien aussi. »

\- « Il m'a dit qu'il préférait voler. »

\- « Ça ne me surprend pas. A propos de ça, fait attention car j'ai entendu quelqu'un mentionner quelque chose à propos de jeter un sort à ton balai »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas »

Notre protection était la grande préoccupation de la maison Gryffondor.

\- « Attention, votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de protéger l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes. »

\- « Mission acceptée, mais arrête avec les séries moldues stupides, c'est du sérieux. »

\- « Quel rabat joie, on ne peut même plus rigoler. »

Soupirant, Neville remit le Gallion dans sa poche en marmonnant, tandis que je suis prise d'un fou rire.

On s'était entraîné dur depuis le début de l'année. On est prêt. J'ai qu'une envie pour ce match : leur mettre la pâtée.

Malgré notre protection, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des sorts lancés par les Serpentard. Ceci dit, on fait la même chose à leurs joueurs. Bien quoi ? Ce sont eux qui ont commencé !

La guerre est déclarée : Crabbe et Goyle feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous empêcher de jouer. Jamais un match n'a été aussi important. Nous voulons montrer à ces Sang-Purs ringards que nous valons autant qu'eux. Bon d'accord mon sang est pur, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis raciste.

Plus qu'un match, c'est une lutte de nos valeurs et je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse. De surcroît, je déteste être au poste d'attrapeuse. Je suis loin d'être aussi douée qu'Harry et je préfère marquer des buts.

\- « Tout se passera bien » dit Neville.

\- « Bonne chance » dit Luna coiffée de son chapeau spécial Gryffondor.

Beaucoup d'élèves souhaitent secrètement notre victoire. Le nouveau régime n'attire pas grand monde et l'école serait ravie de voir ses fils à Mangemorts battus à plate couture. Beaucoup ont trop peur de donner ouvertement leur avis, évidement, et je peux comprendre qu'ils ne veulent pas souffrir comme nous.

Le silence est pesant dans le vestiaire. On se prépare mentalement avant de sortir.

\- « Ici vient l'équipe de Gryffondor », on annonce dans le micro alors que l'on s'envole sous les acclamations et les huées, « suivi par celle de Serpentard pour le premier match... le souafle est libéré. Finnigan s'empare du souafle, et oh Merlin, il vient d'être touché par un cognard ! »

Les commentaires arrivent à mes oreilles tandis que je cherche le Vif d'or.

\- « Les Serpentard sont en possession du souafle, on vient de donner un coup de batte au gardien de Gryffondor, faute, penalty pour Gryffondor."

\- « 10-0 pour Gryffondor »

Le jeu devient de plus en plus malhonnête.

\- « Le batteur de Gryffondor se lance contre son homologue de Serpentard, penalty pour les deux équipes. 20-10 pour Gryffondor. Demelza prend le souafle et marque 30 à10. Violente récupération de la part des Serpentard. Un des poursuiveurs saigne. Serpentard marque 30-20. »

\- « Il semble que Finnigan et Zabini en soit venus aux mains pour récupérer le souafle »

A ce moment, je suis distraite par l'arrivée d'un cognard et n'entend pas le reste du commentaire. Quand je relève la tête, les autres poursuiveurs semblent s'être mêlés à la bagarre.

\- « Ce n'est pas une manière de jouer, penalty pour les deux équipes. 40-30. Serpentard a le souafle et marque 40-40 ».

Le jeu ne suit plus aucune règle. Demelza est projetée hors de son balai, heureusement de pas très haut mais elle est transportée à l'infirmerie. C'est notre meilleure poursuiveuse et malheureusement le score se creuse en faveur des Serpentard… Moi, je suis désormais la cible de Crabbe et Goyle. Les poursuiveurs les prennent en chasse et les attaquent violemment.

C'est alors qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision : le précieux Vif d'or. Je donne un coup d'épaule à Nott pour le dégager du chemin, fonce à toute vitesse et…..

OUIIIIII ! »

J'hurle de bonheur tandis que l'on annonce la fin du match et que ma main tient fermement la petite balle dorée.

On l'a fait ! On a gagné !

Les lions vainqueurs, les serpents au fond du trou.

On a gagné, on a gagné, on a gagné ! Les cris de joies envahissent le stade.

Jamais un match de Quidditch n'a été aussi rude. Tous mes muscles sont en feu mais je suis si heureuse en participant au gros câlin collectif entre coéquipiers.

On l'a fait, on a gagné et je suis fière. Seule cette vérité compte maintenant.

\- "Bien joué Ginny !" dit Neville.

\- "Tu es la meilleure !" ajoute Luna.

\- "Brillant," dit Parvati en me prenant dans ses bras.

Lavande saute de joie

\- "Demelza va bien ?"

\- Oui, elle pourra sortir dans quelques heures ! Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Je suis soulagée.

La fête est encore plus mémorable que celle d'Halloween, à part peut-être Cormac qui tente de m'embrasser comme Harry l'a fait l'année dernière. Il récolte une gifle bien méritée et Neville lui lance un regard noir voulant dire "elle-appartient-à-Harry-alors-n'y-pense-même-pas".

Les elfes nous ont donné de la nourriture et des boissons. Je les adore. On fait exploser des feux d'artifices. Le match est retransmis sur Potterwatch suivi de musique. Ça fait du bien de rire et de danser. McGonagall semble nous avoir oubliés et il est 5 heure du matin quand je m'endors, plus heureuse que jamais depuis que la guerre a commencé. Lorsque je retrouve Luna le lendemain, j'en conclu que les Serdaigle ont fermé les livres pour faire la fête.

Parce que oui, partout, on célèbre en secret la victoire des Nés-Moldus, des traîtres à leur sang et des Sang-Mêlés. L'euphorie dure une bonne semaine et même les Carrow n'arrivent pas à ôter nos sourires.

Crabbe et Goyle sont furieux et personne n'est laissé en arrière. Comme le dirait Fol Œil "vigilance constante". On fait surtout attention aux plus jeunes qui servent de punching-ball à ces mauvais perdants. Ça me rend malade de toujours voir les mêmes victimes.


	11. Prise d'otage

version non corrigé du prochain chapitre: prise d'otage

* * *

Depuis notre victoire au Quiddicht, Neville et Luna ne se quittent plus. Il y a quelque de plus entre eux: l'amour. Je suis contente pour eux. Mais encore une fois fois je me sens seule et je suis jalouse.

Sans me vanter je pourrais avoir plein de garçons. Je fais apparemment parti des plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Personnellement, oui, je suis satisfaite du reflet que me revoie mon miroir, sans plus, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Toujours est-il que depuis que j'ai embrasser Harry, tout a changé. Je sais qu'il est le seul à me donner cette sensation si particulière. Lui seul me rend heureuse en couple. Aucun garçon de ma connaissance ne peut me le faire oublier et puis je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne sais pas se que je ferais si il meurt. je ne veux pas y penser. Je sais seulement qu'il voudrais que je sois heureuse et en sécurité. Il ne m'en voudrais même pas si je choisissais quelqu'un d'autre (même si je suis sur qu'il détesterais le type en question de tout son être). Ça peut paraître gamin et capricieux mais je le veux lui et pas un autre. Ce qui n'empêche pas les autres de tenter leur chance

Mclaggen est plutôt long à la détente. malheureusement pour moi-

-"Je voulais savoir: ca te dirais une promenade à prés-au-lard."

-"Je n'ai plus le droit de m'y rendre et même si je pouvais je n'irais pas avec toi."

-"Potter est parti, à quoi bon…"

Je le fait taire d'un regard

-"Moi je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Tu n'a pas besoin de souffrir… " retente t'il

\- "Vraiment, soit honnête ton seul but c'est d'être avec une Jolie fille. je suis désolée Pour toi mais je suis une jolie petite poupée à collectionner."

Tel un prédateur il s'approche de moi. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Devinant ce qu'il compte faire je sors ma baguette.

-"N'essaie même pas. Si mes frères et Harry était encore dans ce château tu n'oserais même pas m'adresser la parole."

-"Mais Ginny…"

-"Quoi? Tu n'a pas réussi à séduire Hermione l'année dernière, donc, tu te dis que tu pourra m'avoir cette année? pour ça que tu a rejoint l'AD ? pour me séduite?"

Je suis dégoûtée, n'a t-il pas compris après toute ses fois ou je l'ai repousser que je ne veux pas de lui.

-"Un jour Ginny tu te lassera de l'attendre et tu finira par dire oui à quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Réfléchit bien à ça." Dit t-il en partant

Je frisonne. Ce qu'il dit résonne en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas quand Harry reviendra et si il reviendra. Mes chances de partager sa vie son maigre. Qui sais? Peut être ne voudra t'il plus de moi? Peut être qu'il mettra tellement d'années revenir que j'aurais décidé de me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre? En admettant que je survive suffisamment longtemps pour avoir l'âge de me marier. A moins que contrairement à ce dit Mclaggen je repousse toute idée de vie de couple si Harry ne reviens pas ? Suis je donc condamner à vivre seule toute ma vie dans ce cas?

Je ris. Ça me parais tellement stupide. comment peut t-on réfléchir au futur quand le présent est si incertain. comment savoir qui je serais et ce que j'aurais envie de faire dans 10 , 20 , 30 ans. Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Un point c'est tout.

Et puis flûte pourquoi ai-je l'impression que se sont les mêmes idées qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis le début de l'année?

Je me concentre sur le fait que Harry va vivre, on va tous survivre. tous vivre heureux et cet année sera un vieux cauchemar poussiéreux . Et quand Harry reviendra , je serais à nouveaux dans ses bras chauds et si rassurant ou rien ne peux m'arriver. Puisque que je ne connais pas le futur, autant l'imaginer brillant et plein de promesse. ça coûte rien d'espérer.

mon faux galion brûle.

" De tes amis inquiet à la fille qui veut nous faire mourir d'inquiétude: par merlin ou est tu?"

" J'etais en train de dire poliment à Mclaggen d'aller se faire voir"

" On arrive et ne t'en fait pas: il va payer pour ca"

" De la demoiselle pas en détresse a ses amis: inutile je viens de croiser Demelza, on est tout proche et pas de serpents en vue."

-"Je suis vivante" leur assurais-je une fois arriver a la salle commune.

-"Imagine que Harry revienne et qu'on doivent lui annoncer que tu a été kidnapper par des serpentards ou un truc de ce genre." Grogne Neville

\- "Très drôle, faut vous relaxer."

\- "C'est sérieux pourquoi ne nous a tu pas suivit "

\- "Parce-que Mclaggen m'a retenue comme otage. J'ai vu des garde du corps plus talentueux"

\- "On s'est tout de suite retrouvé," dit Delmelza, "c'est vous qu'il ne l'avais pas attendu"

\- "0k vous avez raison," dit Seamus, "on aurait du faire attention, mais on a eu peur."

Il est vrai que nous subissons encore les représailles de notre victoire. je m' installe prés la radio pour avoir les dernière nouvelles

" Encore un carnage au chemin de traverse. D'aprés les autorités il s'agirait de " détruire la racaille et la vermine." cela se passe de commentaire..."

Je ne peux peut réprimer une grimace de dégoût

"Nous on pense que tous ceux qui aide cette soit disant vermine se comporte en héros et nous sommes de tout cœur avec eux . En ces temps troublés il faut être solidaire. Le chef magemort n'épargnera personne de toute façon. maintenant Romulus… toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry?"

" je suis désolé de vous dire que non, pas de nouvelle ni de bonne ni de mauvaise. Ce qui veux dire qu'au moins il n'a pas été capturer ou tuer, on le serais. pas de nouvelle non plus de Dean ou Griphook."

Je prie pour qu'il aillent bien. Il le faut. J'en ai assez entendu. Je fais rapidement mes devoirs et décide de me coucher très tôt après le dinner.


End file.
